Talk:Batman
Appearances Since Batman will have even more appearances than Superman, I think the List of Batman Appearances article is more than warranted. --BoneGnawer 16:09, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Cleanup There are several sections toward the end of the article that are in need of cleanup for reasons of grammar, spelling and perspective. --BoneGnawer 22:17, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Images I think its a good idea to include an image from each series in the article to show the evolution of the character design. I do think that a BTAS image is more appropriate for the main image in the character box, though. BTAS started the whole DCAU, so it was nice to see a BTAS image there. --BoneGnawer 16:05, 22 March 2006 (UTC) *This passage He was also apparently acquainted with at least some of the other heroes with which he would later found the Justice League, possibly working with some of them as well. is based on the comment made to the alternate Batman in The Savage Time of You've known us for years. --BoneGnawer 23:42, 23 March 2006 (UTC) **I put the JLU one there since the Wayne pic at the bottom was from BTAS, but yeah, the way it is now looks a lot better. Great work. CooperTFN 05:53, 24 March 2006 (UTC) **Thanks, I figure this article and the Superman article should eventually end up being the two biggest articles since Bats and Supes each had at least one series entirely devoted to them, as well as featuring in just about every other DCAU series. --BoneGnawer 16:22, 24 March 2006 (UTC) * I have reverted the image back to the 200px view of the BTAS headshot. The images were discussed above. BTAS started the DCAU, so a BTAS image should appear as the primary image for the article. Images of the redesigned looks are displayed throughout the article. Also, 400px takes up most of the article when viewing at 1024x768. --BoneGnawer 14:50, 14 April 2006 (UTC) *I'd like to suggest that the promotional artworks of Batman be combined and placed somewhere at the bottom for comparison. I think it would be more beneficial to include pictures of Bruce as a child, teenager, and adult. Right now the only pictures of Bruce (not Batman) are as an elderly old man. --Gamehiker 16:23, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Article location Something I've been thinking about...do you suppose that, since the overwhelming majority of people who type in/link to "Batman" will be looking for Bruce, we should move this to "Batman", and just put a template at the top for people who want Terry? I understand the logic of "Batman I", but logistically speaking, it's kind of counterproductive to force every article that mentions Bats to link here specifically, or else force people to go through a disambig page. CooperTFN 05:17, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :*I do agree that Bruce Wayne is the most popular Batman, but Terry McGinnis is also Batman. To remain encyclopedic and unbiased, I think we must keep the current convention, or move "Batman I" and "Batman II" to "Bruce Wayne" and "Terry McGinnis" respectively. The disambig can be placed a little more in-universe (with real-world stuff below in italics, similar to what I've seen at Memory Alpha) using something like this: ::Batman is the name of a mysterious vigilante operating in Gotham City. There have been two heroes that have used the identity of Batman, as well as two known alternate universe Batmen and a robot duplicate of the original Batman. ::*Bruce Wayne, the original Batman, Gotham City vigilante operating between the late 20th through early 21st centuries and founding member of the Justice League ::*Terry McGinnis, the second Batman, Gotham City vigilante operating during the mid to late 21st century and member of the Justice League Unlimited ::*Batman (Justice Lord), an alternate universe's Bruce Wayne and member of the Justice Lords ::*Batman (Savage Time), an alternate timeline version of Bruce Wayne and leader of the resistance against Vandal Savage's regime. ::*Batman (HARDAC duplicate), a robotic duplicate of Bruce Wayne created by the computer H.A.R.D.A.C. ---- :::You may also be looking for one of the several animated television series, movies, or video games about the exploits of Batman and his partners, such as: :::*Batman: The Animated Series :::*''The New Batman Adventures :::*''Batman Beyond :::*''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm :::*''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero :::*''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker :::*''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman :::*''The Adventures of Batman and Robin (Sega CD) :::*''Batman: Vengeance :::*''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu ::Then when you write a "Batman" link in an article you can use either Batman or Batman ::An argument can be made for folding the Justice Lord and Savage Time versions into the Bruce Wayne article, since they both are, in fact, Bruce Wayne. The info could go under a heading like "Alternate Universes/Timelines" with subheadings of "Justice Lords" & "The Savage Time". There's very little to say about those versions of Bruce that a paragraph or two would cover all that we know about them. Of course, I'm just as happy with having the seperate articles. ::--BoneGnawer 16:55, 27 March 2006 (UTC) *I definitely think Justice Lords and Savage Time Bruce should be in the main article. And Batman I is the most popular, of course, but my reasoning was less about that than about what's the simplest thing to do for the site and its users (which, I think, should trump what's deemed more encyclopedic except in extreme circumstances, such as the alter egos issue). Having them at Bruce and Terry occurred to me, but then that would set a precedent for moving all the superheroes to their alter egos, which I'm definitely against. How about the best of both worlds: Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Batman (Terry McGinnis)? There'd still be the issue of whether "Batman" itself goes to Bruce or a disambig, though. CooperTFN 01:43, 29 March 2006 (UTC) ::*I agree that Savage Time Bruce belongs in the main article. The more I think of it though, the Justice Lords are clearly distinct entities from, and have interacted with "our" versions of them. Again, while I personally place more importance on Bruce as Batman, I don't think we should make that kind of judgement when Terry has a valid claim on the name. I think that the Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Batman (Terry McGinnis) naming is even more complex than Batman I and Batman II. Bruce Wayne and Terry McGinnis are already redirects. Perhaps we should leave the article naming as it is. As for the Batman article I stand by my above idea for the disambig (but without the Savage Time link). --BoneGnawer 02:11, 29 March 2006 (UTC) **Yeah, I guess Batman I is better than that. I'm with you about the disambig too, but we should still have a youmay atop both Batmen articles just in case. CooperTFN 03:21, 29 March 2006 (UTC) :* I don't want to impose, but I do realize that eventually this should be the biggest article here. Maybe we should redirect Batman to Batman I, and at the top have a link to the disambiguation page (Batman (disambiguation)) and a link to Terry's page (Batman II). I could go either way on this issue, but I think Batman deserves to be an exception to the rule.--Tim Thomason 14:43, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Naming this and other articles I know I began using the Roman numeral system a little over a year ago, when I founded this site, but I've been having second thoughts. I doubt that any character has been referred to as "... One" and "... Two" or the like. If two characters share a same title, they should be disambiguated like anyone else. Here's basically what I propose: * Move Batman I to Batman (most famous Batman, definitely the one people would be looking for 99% of the time) * Move Batman II to Batman (Terry McGinnis) (good disambiguation, accepts Terry as "Batman" and not "Batman-2") * Move Robin II to Robin (with an appropriate link to Nightwing at the top) * Move Green Lantern II to Green Lantern (most famous in the DCAU definitely, with link to a disambiguation and Kyle at top) * Move Green Lantern I to Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (he was referred to as "Green Lantern" in STAS, so he deserves at least that much) * Move Kai-Ro to Green Lantern (Kai-Ro) (I believe he was referred to as "Green Lantern") * Other Green Lantern Corps members aren't referred to as "Green Lantern" usually, so they shouldn't be moved unless necessary. I think this makes more sense in the DCAU, where there are less super-heroes with the same name than in DC Comics.--Tim Thomason 18:13, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Love Interests I think it would be better to eliminate this section and fold the info into Bats' history. --BoneGnawer 19:42, 4 April 2006 (UTC) : I agree, however, it may be good to have a "Relationships" section and "Love Interests" (or whatever) sub-section, similar to, oh say, this X-Files wiki page. Batman's page will be quite big and he has some fascinating relationships with other heroes, villains, and occassionally a few romantic interests (Phantasm, Susan Wayne, even Batgirl kinda). I added this section from an old Wikipedia section I found, but it should be repackaged more, and for the most part, be included in the history.--Tim Thomason 14:15, 27 May 2006 (UTC) 2/16 Thanks for pointing out the mess, whoever added that. I re-wrote the relationships a little while ago (since the old one was, like, a paragraph that forgot several key relationship figures), but I wasn't as familiar with the MoS at the time. I'm obscenely tired right now (closing in on 24 hours without sleep), but I'll try and repair it soon. Question: Do we want more explanation behind each relationship? Or does that detract? I find I have a hard time gaging how much information is too much, too little, and just right. - NakedSamurai 06:09, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::As discussed above, this section needs to go away and the information folded into the main "history" section. --BoneGnawer 12:20, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Cassandra Cain :It is important to note that this reality has Cassandra Cain, the Batgirl from the comics What is the evidence supporting this statement? --BoneGnawer 01:21, 3 October 2006 (UTC) *It is widely assumed that the girl Tim Drake is chasing in The Savage Time (where Dick and Barbara are kissing) is Cassandra Cain. --'Redemption'Talk 03:29, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::Wide assumption isn't the same as a verifiable reference. This information would be better as a background note, identified as conjecture, in the article for The Savage Time. --BoneGnawer 10:55, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :::Conjecture removed. --BoneGnawer 03:40, 16 February 2007 (UTC)